Harrison's Terror
by 2091riveraisrael
Summary: 5 Weeks after the events Of Mondo City Ed suffers from large states of Depression ever since the death of his mother, and would often seek comfort from a newly loving Little Sister, Little dose he know that Harrison will be arriving at Peach Creek...
1. Chapter 1 Harrison Comes Around

_**Harrison's Terror takes Place 5 Weeks after the Events of Ed Theft Auto and is considered to be the Sequel to Ed Theft Auto, where Harrison arrives at Peach Creek in an attempt to escape the rest of the rouging Continental forms, A.K.A Europe. He blends in fine, but also receives a terrible fright from the Peach Creek forest, Harrison will have to get over his fear of the Woods if he is going to stay with the Ed's In Peach Creek and away from the war Infested city of Mondo In Hon County...**_

* * *

><p>12 Days after returning to Peach Creek from Mondo City, Ed suffered a great deal of depression after the death of his his mother, and would now often seek comfort from Sarah who now shows more interest in their relationship. Eddy's scams continue to turn from bad too worst from Ed's depression in the Vacinity and his cash efforts has gooten so low that Jaw Breakers were just impossible to get to without Edd. One day Eddy and Ed, were hanging out In Ed's basement, both are depressed and board. <em>"I miss My Mom Eddy"<em> Ed said whipping a tear off,_ "I Wish I had never gone to Mondo City," "Oh Monobrow would you quit whining!"_ Eddy snapped trying to fight back tears, but was losing in an instantly, Edd, patted Ed's head and said with a smile _"You loved her Ed that's all that matters."_ Sarah open the door to the basement, and called down the stairs into Ed's room from down below. _"Ed, Is everything okay?"_ As Sarah walks down the stairs and opens the door she sees the 2 Ed's. _"Hello Babysister"_ Ed said trying to sound cheerful, but wasn't working one bit. _"Ed I..."_ Sarah's words are cut off from Eddy's screams. _"Hit the road ya little Brat!_" He cried only to be grabbed by the nose and tossed out of the room from her angry temper. As Edd follows Eddy out of the room, she slammed the door and patted her hands. _"Now than as I was saying..."_ Sarah walked over to Ed and grabbed his shoulder. _"Ed I was going to say that I'm sorry for what happened to Mom... but you shouldn't torture yourself like this Ed, You have to learn to let things go..."_ Sarah said looking at him directly in the eyes. _"I can't Sarah, her death is all my fault, If I haven't left Peach Creek from the start she would have still been alive.."_ Sarah began to tear she knew that it was all her fault, Ed sadly rested his head on her chest as he cried away. Sarah wrapped her arms around his head crying herself. _"What will dad say when he finds out..."_ Ed muttered in her chest, as the tears began to soak the entire chest area of her Shirt, Sarah ignored the question and was crying on her brother's head.

_"What are those two Idiots Doing?"_ Eddy demanded while listening through the door. Edd is watching with annoyance and a non surprising look due to the fact that he has been doing this since 1999. _"Eddy Ed just lost his mother, he deserves to be saddened what do you expect him to do, not care?" "No! I just hate it when Sarah acts being nice just so she can pound Ed later. I bet she's about to do it right about now."_ Eddy snarled waiting for the sign, but all he heard was crying from the 2 of them._ "Ed... Please forgive me... This was never your fault.. This was mine..."_ Sarah said wiping a tear off her eyes. _"If I hadn't abused you you'd would have never left and Mom would have never followed you. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"_ Sarah cried as she Squeezed Ed's head tightly his face buried in her chest. just hearing those words made Eddy sick to his stomach._ "Ugk, I think I'm gonna hurl."_ he said sticking out his tongue in disgust. _"Eddy learn to have feelings for once.."_ Edd snapped getting annoyed. Eddy just ignored and continued to listen. _"Sarah, don't worry about it"_ Ed said grabbing one hand and rubbing her cheek as she was crying. Sarah slowly looked up at Ed who was smiling. _"You love me I love you, we both Love Mom... To be honest Sarah I was more afraid of mom than you."_ Sarah smiled a bit, than heard a knock on the door, _"That better not be you Fat head!"_ Sarah warned. Eddy is tied up, It is Edd knockin on the door. _"It's just me Sarah, Jimmy is here he is lookin for you"_ Sarah turns and says _"Alright Double D, you can come in..."_ Edd opens up the door and smile for what he is seeing, but comes to his senses hopping that Sarah wasn't paying attention. He clears his throat and says _"Jimmy is worried he hasn't seen you for the past week, he wants to know if Your alright."_

Sarah nods and turns to Ed who is looking at her, she places her forehead against his. _"I'm going to go and play with Jimmy now Okay... I'll check on you later"_ After words like that Sarah gives Ed a kiss on the forehead and she starts to leave. She is looking amused from seeing Eddy struggling to get untied. She than turns to Ed with a sad look, than continues on up stairs, where Jimmy was waiting. _"Sarah? Is everything alright."_ He asked In a very worried tone. Sarah said trying to act normal, and grabbed his hand and headed out of the house. _"I sure miss Mom,"_ Ed said as he began to look down at the ground in depression all over again. _"Now Ed you heard Sarah, she is in a better place now, and you must learn to let her go."_ Edd suggested sitting close to him before continuing his sentence. _"The minute you let some one go, they are able to rest in peace and they would remember you for ever."_ Edd added wit a smile. _"Yeah..."_ Ed replied back with a smile as well... _"I hope I'm not interrupting the Funeral..."_ A voice asked from right behind Edd, Ed looked in shock as Edd turned as well It was Harrison who stepped inside of the Room, _"Greetings Ed It's been 12 days since we last seen each other man..."_ Ed got up with a smile. _"It sure has he said high fiving the Android." _Harrison smiled but and said_ "Well too killing and definatly endless War back In Mondo City, I just have to get away from It all..." _Ed patted his shoulder,_ "well you sure came to the right Cul-De Sac- My friend, I'm sure you'll like it here more than In Mondo City..."  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2 A Dark Storm In The Woods

Harrison was shown around Peach Creek with the guide of both Ed and Edd, just by the sight of things he knew that he would never again have to worry about any War to come around in a peaceful County such as this one. _"Wow it's all peaceful, I'm Impressed"_ He said while looking around scanning the terrain. _"We're glad you like it Harrison, please make yourself at home while I go back home and finish my chores..."_ Edd replied with a smile than turned to run back home only to leave Harrison in confusion. _"What's chores?"_ He asked turning to Ed, who just shrugged stating that not even he knew. _"I guess It's just butter toast with Gravy... Yum"_ Ed answered rubbing his stomach.

Harrison chuckled while shakin his head,_ "You must really love Gravy do ya,"_ Ed froze with a smile shaking so much that he felt as if he was going to blast off into Space. _"Gravy is the Best... GRAVY!"_ he shouted causing Harrison to laugh. _"Just like Mondo City haven't changed a bit."_

Ed and Harrison later returned to the Cul-De-Sac where he finally saw Eddy struggling with fingers and tip toes to try and get out of the house where he found the 2 of them approaching. _"Eddy!"_ Ed shouted cheerfully only to be snapped at. _"Zip It Monobrow and untie me!"_ he ordered struggling hard to get free, but just couldn't prevail, he than stopped when he say Harrison.

_"Hey I know you, You're the Android from Mondo City, what are you doing here?"_ Eddy said in surprise only to lose his balance and fall right on his side screaming _"Ow!"._ _"I had to get away from all War for it is no longer pretty, and Mondo City has proven to be a complete lost cause for my taste."_ Harrison answered as Ed chuckled from Eddy's fall. _"Cool welcome to Peach Creek"_ Eddy greeted only to change into a snappy mad man, _"Now untie me lumphead that's an Order!"_

After Eddy is finally untied he begins to stretch and crack some of his finger bones in an attempt to reset them and prepare them for the rest of the day. _"ED!"_ a voice called from the distance gaining the attention of all 3 of them. Ed turned to see Sarah walking towards him, Eddy laughed like a Psycho and pointed to Ed, _"See what did I tell ya, I knew that oath wasn't going to last long, pour Ed getting abused by his little sister like he was for the last 12 Years, Ah ha ha ha ah ah ha ha"_

As Sarah approached Ed she smiled saying that they had to leave that it was time for Dinner, and watched as Eddy's jaw dropped to the ground. _"Dinner YUM!" _Harrison let out a big chuckle causing Sarah to look at him_. "Hey arn't you that Machine from Mondo City?" _she asked in complete surprise._ "Name's Harrison little Girl and yes I was that machine."  
><em>

"Cool welcome to the Cul-De-Sac" she said warmly, causing Harrison to smile. Eddy who finally snapped to his senses finally spoke up and ended up right in front of Sarah's face pointing directly at her nose._ "I don't what your up too ya little brat but this pretending to be nice business is not fooling anyone."_ Sarah glared, smacked his finger out of her face than grabbed his shirt pulling his face towards hers.

_"Don't push me fat head! I'm in such a good mood right now, I don't you too ruin it!"_ She snapped pushing him away so hard that he crashed into his own house. Eddy raced out and yelled out of anger _"I've got my eye on You Brat! You won't be like this for ever!"_ Sarah glared as Eddy the slammed the door to his house. _"Sarah please don't lose your temper."_ Ed begged finally speaking up in a frighting. Sarah turned to Ed causing him to flinch thinking that she was gping to pound him, but instead he just felt her hand grab his and a small yank._ "Come on Dad's waiting."_ She said walking him back to their house.

Before continuing on she turned and said _"See ya Harrison I'm glad to see your hear with us."_ Harrison smiled again as her and Ed disappeared into their home, with the door shutting behind them. _"Nice kids..."_ He said to himself as he began to walk around to explore more of the streets of the Cul-De-Sac. As he moved on from yard to yard he took a turn into the woods where he soon found out that he was going in the wrong direction. _"Odd this don't seem right."_ He began to scan the landscape with his eye scanners only to receive a negative reply stating that he is not in a civilized area.

_"If this isn't the Estates than where Am I?"_ Strange noises began to occur from deep in the woods _"Ah what was that?"_the wind began to howl his echoed all over the forest. Harrison trying to act calm tried to head back to the Cul-De-Sac only to find himself lost in the mists. "

_"Schibe which way is the Estates?"_ Strange noises start sounding off closer. Harrison now starting to get nervous tried to turn in a different location. All of a sudden the Sun disappeared through the thick brush of the trees, Harrison stopped in his tracks getting very nervous. The trees began to form into scary looking monster like figures like those that you find in a cemetery. Harrison gulped than heard a wolf howling in the distance, its scary tone echoing from the darkened trees.

_"Oh That's I got to-"_ Harrison freaked when he found out that his AK-47 has disappeared off of his back. _"The AK!"_ he cried, the wind began to rock the trees back and fourth than a large and eerie sound erupted from all around causing Harrison to flee the area. He ran through the mists Noises all around him from Wolves to the hollowing winds. He made break for a river in the region only to see Mysterious eyes pop out.

_"Ahhh!"_ he cried racing turning to another direction only to trip on a log and plunge into a swamp below. He emerged from the mud looking as if he had just come out of a spa, his armor began to rust. A Light soon sounded off followed by a big boom sound sending Harrison into a large state of Panic. Rain began to pour hard on the forests making it very difficult to see.

_"RAIN I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE OR I WILL RUST!"_ Harrison cried trying to race for a shelter, only to be spooked by more eerier noises than ever before. Finally at last he heard a voice in the distance. _"Harrison!"_ It was Ed, without saying anything Harrison raced following the sounds of his voice only to hear the sound of a gunshot.

He than tripped over a vine than rolled down a hill and into a large ditch, where he climbed out still following Ed's voice. Finally at last he found Ed who was looking all around the Cul-De-Sac for him._ "Harri- Huh?"_ Ed watched in shock as Harrison raced out of the forests like a scared rabbit being chased by a bear. _"Harrison what were you doing in the-"_ Before Ed can even finish his sentence he is grabbed Harrison and pulled into the Garage where he automatically turned on the light shut the doors behind them.


	3. Chapter 3 Oh Nature Boy

_"Harrison where were You? It's raining out-"_ Ed stopped his sentence when he saw rust forming all over his body._ "Oh kniow evil Tim has cursed you! You're becoming a Zombie!"_ Harrison glared and replied, "_Yo I ain't becoming no Zombie fool, That's just rust It happens to my boddy when It gets wet." "Oooh... What's rust?"_ Harrison just smacked his face with annoyance than grabbed an Oil can that was to his right and began to pour it all over himself.

The Intense acid from the oil began to chip away at the rust finally revealing Harrison's normal blood red color. _"Harrison! the curse of Evil Tim is no More thanks to the Magic power of-"_ Ed was cut off by an oil can being tossed at his face. _"Ow... Ah ha h ha ha ha" "Just what the heck was that back there?"_Harrison demanded walking up to Ed with Thunder sounding off outside. "That was the Forest, It's located behind our homes." Ed answered picking his nose. "A forest," Harrison said to himself walking over to the window watching the trees blow hard from the wind.

A branch later snapped off and struck the window causing Harrison to duck in cover thinking as if the trees were out to get him.

_"Why are ya duckin Harrison?"_ Ed asked while taking a bite out of a doggy treat._ "This Thing..."_ he replied while pointing to the window. _"This forest is out to get me..."_ _"Harrison the forests isn't so bad, Double D says it's beautiful at night."_ Ed replied after taking another large chunk from the doggy treat. _"Besides, we go in there every day to play pranks on the Urban rangers."_

Thunder blazed away and lights went out_, _the only thing that was shown in the darkness was Harrison's red eyes, and Ed's White eyes._ "Uh Oh, better wait for the lights to come on"_ Ed suggested while continuing to eat his Doggy Treat. _"This was no accident, It did this." _Harrison gasped switching to night vision turning his eyes from red to dark green.

Sounds began to erupt from the door. Harrison braced for Impact with his claws out his fore arms, he was blasted towards the door with his jet pack, The door opened and a worried Sarah came out,_ "Ed are you in here...AAAAAHHH!" _Harrison seeing Sarah quickly steered his wings right crashing into a pile of paint cans._ "Baby Sister!" _Ed shouted with happiness as Sarah jumped in his arms, "Where were you I was worried." She said holding him tightly.

_"I was having fun with Harrison..."_ Ed answered As Harrison came out of the pile of cans with one stuck to his head. Thunder sounded off once more Sarah grabbed her brother tightly in fright._ "Shhh don't worry baby sister ED WILL PROTECT YOU FROM THE MONSTERS! Ah ha ha ha ha ha" _After 20 Minutes Harrison finally managed to get the Paint container off. His whole head was coated in a thick dark blue paint with only his green eyes lighting underneath.

_**The Next Day...**_

After the Storm Harrison recovered from his fear and left the garage with Ed. _"Hey look there's Eddy!"_ Ed yelled pointing at Eddy coming over with Edd. "Yeah ,yeah, Yeah, group hug." Eddy started off dropping down some jars onto the ground. "What's with the jar's" Harrison demanded lifting an eye in confusion._ "Ooh Nature boy, here wants us to get that so called Insect that we never managed to retrieve back in 1999." _Eddy answered while watching Edd place on his gloves and Boots.

_"Here you go Eddy, a pair of gloves and glaucous to avoid bacteria and germs..." _Edd stated while giving Eddy some gloves and glaucous to wear. Eddy grabbed them in a state of frustration._ "This day better not go like the last time we were out there, running around the forests like a bunch of scared animals.." _Eddy snapped. Harrison's eyes opened wide from the word forest, but no one was paying any attention_. "Eddy those were the Kankers, scaring us from the darken shadows, not to mention-" Edd started off only to get interrupted by Ed who was repeating their words from back In 1999. "Ed Edd & Eddy sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N-"_ Ed was struck by Eddy just before he could say the last letter._ "Finish that word and I'll mess ya up Lumphead." _Edd tried not to get in the middle by automatically saying the following. _"Let's just proceed to the forest.." "Those Kankers better not be in there again." _Eddy snapped following after.

Ed was running after but stopped in his tracks to look at Harrison who was not going any where._ "Ah ha ha come On Harrison we're going to the Forest to catch a bug." _Ed said with pride, but Harrison just shook his head without saying anything._ "Come On Metal head, We could use the help of your scanner thingys..." _Eddy stated. Harrison just shook his head again stating no.

_"Suit yourself" _Eddy shrugged, before running to catch up with Edd_. _Ed watched as they disappeared into the trees, but he turned one last time to Harrison, this time with a more serious look._ "Are you sure?" _Harrison nodded still not saying a word _"Y-You're scared of the forest."_Harrison continued to remain silent. Ed was about to speak until he was interrupted by Eddy yelling in the distance._ "Hey MONO BROW THIS IS FOR TODAY YOU KNOW!" _Ed quickly ran to get to the Eddy where they both disappeared in the trees leaving Harrison behind who just watched in sorrow._  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4 Ed Stands Up To The Forest

The Boys hiked through the trees and the thick brushes of the Forests. Eddy was hopping to get this bug thing over with so that he can head home and watch some fish bowl 2. while the 2 were continuing through the woods Edd began to same the exact same sentence that he did back in 1999 when during their first bug hunt._ "Isn't magnificent all the splendors of Nature, displayed in one giant Pe-" "Sockhead...Shut Up!"_ Eddy snapped cutting off Edd in seconds. Eddy gulped while looking around still shaking wondering if another scary sound will occur from out of nowhere, but so far it was quiet. Ed Gulped as if he'd swallowed something. "I Think I swallowed a-" "Ed Shut Up!" Eddy snapped only to trip over something on the ground.

_"Ah my aching-"_ Eddy stops right in the middle of a sentence when he sees an AK-47 lying on the ground. _"Hey where did this Assault Rifle come from?"_ he asked grabbing the thing and expecting it. Ed gasped than remembered that Harrison's Assault Rifle was not on his Jet Pack. _"That's Harrison's he must have been in here!"_ Ed replied snatching the gun from Eddy and looking at it closely. After a quick inspect the gun was indeed Harrison's. Edd gasped, "Are you saying that Harrison has been in the forest?" _"It's his Assault rifle, so yes." _

Strange noise starts to sound from the deep woods. Eddy shivered in fear._ "Ah here it comes!"_ the wind howled as the the forest became darker._ "That's It! I'm leaving this forest Right now!" _Eddy snapped disappearing behind a tree._ "Whoa!"_ Ed and Edd gasped saying at the same time_, "Eddy?" _within seconds the 2 found Eddy staring at another giant spider web, as terrifying sounds are heard in the distance._ "Hey It's the spider web that I jumped on 13 years ago." Ed stated with a smile. "Looks like the spiders remade it." _Edd added on,_ "I don't like this guy's, Kankers could be hiding anywhere!" _Eddy said in terror while shivering.

The Sounds of a Jaguar's roar in the distance caught their terror. _"Sock Head please tell me that was the Kankers"_ Eddy begged. "I'm afraid not.." Edd replied Gulping. Creaking noises were heard in the distance, the boys felt as if they were going to pass out like they did when they first so the Kanker's 13 years ago.

All of a sudden they begin to hear the strange voices coming from the shadows, causing the Ed's to panic in fear. _"Ed Edd & Eddy Sitting In A Tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G."_ they sounded off. _"It's the same voices from 13 years ago!"_ Eddy gasped and all 3 run in terror, terrifying noises are heard from all around.

The Ed's continue to run but like 13 years ago they ended up lost. Ed remembered about the AK-47 on his back, glared and stopped in his tracks. "Ed come on!" Eddy cried while him and Edd raced on. Ed grabbed the AK-47 and began to scream loudly at the blackened forest. _"NO MORE! RUNNING I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! STUPID FOREST! JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE A LAND SCAPE! THAT DOSN"T MEAN YOU CAN SCARE INNOCENT PEOPLE LIKE THIS!"_ Ed Cocks the AK-47 than continues. _"ALL WE WANT IS TO GRAB ONE STUPID VACANT FOR DOUBLE D's MONTHLY INSECT EXPEDITION! JUST ONE INSECT! BUT NO YOU END SCARING US TO OUR DOOM!"_

Ed glares and prepares to fire the AK, the Forests responds with scary wind noises and the howling of Wolves in the distance.

_"YOU WILL NOT SCARE ANYONE ELSE! YA STUPID FOREST!"_ Ed finished off and began to let lose with a barrage of bullets all over the place. The sounds of gunfire echoed thoughout the whole forests Edd and Eddy stopped in their tracks to the sounds of gunfire, than raced back to Ed.

_"ED! Stop firing you maniac!"_ Eddy cried, but Ed ignored and continued to fire, destroying branches, spider webs even an old log that scared them 13 years ago. "What the Heck is he doing?" Eddy demanded, only to be cut off by Edd. "Wait a minute Eddy listen." Eddy paused and put a hand to his ear.

Even over the sounds of the AK, Eddy was able to hear the spooky noises fading away._ "I Don't believe it. Ed's scaring what ever has been frighting us away.."_ Eddy said happily. Finally Ed ceased fire than yelled one more time. _"LET THAT BE A LESSON TO YOU! SCARE US AND WE'LL BURN YOUR DAMNED HOME TO THE GROUND!"_ The forest was silent with nothing but the sounds of the river in the distance. Ed smiled than put the AK back in his back _"You're an animal Ed"_ Eddy said with a smile. _"Soo, let us continue our Bug hunt."_ Edd suggested as they continued on into the woods.

The boys eventually after hiking a couple of paces through the woods finally at last stumbled across a Vacant nest off in the ground. Edd managed to grab one with a tongs and place it the jar. _"Finally after 13 years! My monthly insect expedition is completed."_ Edd said nearly almost bursting into tears from happiness. _"I wish Harrison was hear to see the forest now."_ Eddy said touching the trunk of the tree. _"I have to admit it's kinda of beautiful."_

_"Great job every one we have finally finished our expedition. We can go home now."_ Edd said with a smile as the Ed's began to return to the Cul-De-Sac. "I no one heard those shots that Ed Fired," Eddy stated. before the 3 Ed's disappeared through the trees.


End file.
